Spasta Pachatava
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Kematian Pandu Dewanata yang telah melanggar kutukan, penyesalan Putri Madri, dan jalan keluar yang ditunjukkan Putri Kunti. MAHABHARATA.


**MAHABHARATA **

.

KUNTI POV.

Tangis Madri terdengar menyayat hati manapun yang mendengarnya, begitupun aku yang ironisnya malah membeku layaknya patung es. Tapi ada bagian diriku yang menganggap tangisan Madri begitu memuakkan, membuatku ingin muntah, dan membuatku ingin merobek mulutnya untuk menghentikan tangis hinanya.  
Sia-sia. Semua tangis dan penyesalanmu sia-sia Putri Madri, Tuanku Yang Mulia Pandu tidak akan hidup lagi. Jenazahnya kini telah dikremasi olen Yang Mulia Ibu Ratu dan Perdana Mentri Widura. Sia-sia saja…, jangan menangis di depanku Madri….  
"Ini semua salahku, Kak," untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Madri bersuara setelah dia sadar tengah memeluk mayat Yang Mulia Pandu di tengah taman bunga.  
"Ini semua karena kesalahanku yang ingin mengunggulimu dalam berbagai hal, hanya karena Kakak Kunti yang menikah terlebih dahulu dengan Yang Mulia Pandu. Aku tahu aku salah, karena selama ini Yang Mulia Pandu menjadikanmu panutan dalam segala tindakan dan keputusan yang dia ambil."

Aku menoleh ke arah Madri, wajah yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri itu telah lenyap, tergantikan dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata penyesalan yang sangat mengguncangnya. Senyum angkuh yang dia pelajari dari penguasa tanah Madra salah satu sekutu Hastinapura, terganti dengan rintihan-rintihan dan caci maki pada kebodohannya sendiri.

"Karena keegoisanku yang ingin mengunggulimu pula aku hanyut dalam…, hiks, hiks…." Aku mengerti apa yang tak mampu diucapkannya barusan. Tanganku terkepal erat, rahangku mengatup erat. Iya, karena kebodohannya kini tidak ada hiasan rambut yang menghiasi rambut kami.

Kemarahan dan kekecewaan telah menyayat hatiku ketika Yang Mulia Pandu kembali ke Hastinapura dengan membawa Putri Madri sebagai istri keduanya. Kemarahan telah menorehkan luka dihatiku ketika kutukan Resi Kindama, yang mengutuk kematian akan suamiku kalau dia berhubungan intim dengan siapapun, terjadi akibat permintaan Madri. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kesabaran dan rasa cintaku pada Yang Mulia Pandu Dewanata-lah yang membuatku memaafkan Madri dan rela untuk menyertainya dalam penebusan dosa Tuanku.

Aku menatap Madri yang berdiri membelakangiku dan terus menerus mengakui kesalahan dan kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Aku ingin membantunya menebus rasa dosa itu.

"Madri," panggilku dengan suara serak dan berat menahan tangis. Madri menoleh padaku, "Jangan menghukum dirimu seperti itu, semuanya telah terjadi. Yang Mulia Pandu tidak akan hidup lagi." Susah payah aku mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu, hatiku kelu harus mengakui kalau sosok yang aku cintai itu, jasadnya telah terbakar api suci.

"Tidak, Kak. Aku memang yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku yang menyebabkan Yang Mulia Pandu terkena kutukan Resi Kindama. Aku tidak mendengarkan peringatan darimu, Kak. Seandainya aku tidak meminta kulit rusa itu, maka kita tidak akan berada di tempat ini. Yang mulia Pandu juga pasti masih hidup." Ucapnya diiringi air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Ini semua sudah terjadi, kau tak perlu menghukum dirimu seperti itu. Air matamu juga tidak bisa memadamkan api suci yang membakar jasad Tuanku Pandu."

"Tidak Kak, seharusnya aku bisa sepertimu. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga yang Mulia Pandu terus hidup. Seharusnya aku bisa menyingkirkann keegoisanku setelah mendapatkan anak karena pertolonganmu. Aku juga terbuai oleh ambisiku yang ingin menggantikan kedudukanmu sebagai Ratu Hastinapura. Aku pantas dihukum, Kak. Aku telah berdosa."

Madri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Perkataannya barusan memang benar. Dialah yang bersalah, dialah yang berdosa, dialah yang harus dihukum, dialah yang harusnya mati.

Aku melangkah pelan mendekatinya, menyentuh punggungnya yang juga beregetar karena tangis.

"Madri…," dengan pelan aku membalik tubuhnya. Kadua matanya yang basah menatapku. "Aku akan membantumu menebus dosa." Mungkin kini sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirku.

"Maksud Kak Kunti, apa?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku akan membantumu menebus semua dosa-dosa dan kesalahanmu. Kau benar, kutukan itu terjadi akibat perbuatanmu. Kau benar, karena keegoisan dan kesalahanmu Yang Mulia pandu akhirnya mangkat. Kau benar." Aku mengusap-usap kedua bahunya dan terus menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu, Kak. Tapi maksud Kak Kunti apa?" Aku melihat guratan getir yang kini meghias dikedua bola mata Madri, menodai kelamnya penyesalan.

"Aku berjanji akan membesarkan Nakula dan Sadew sama seperti anakku sendiri. Aku berjanji padamu, kasih sayang dan cintaku akan sama rata tercurah pada Yudhistira, Bima, Arjuna, Nakula, dan Sadewa. Aku berjanji padamu akan mendidik mereka menjadi ksatria-ksatria tangguh Hastinapura."

Aku memeluk ringan tubuh Madri yang bergeming, aku mendekatkan mulutku pada telinga kirinya, "Tapi kau harus menebus dosamu sekarang. Bakarlah dirimu." Bisikku. Kurasakan tubuh Madri yang menegang.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur untuk menatap wajahnya. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Tebus semua dosamu dengan membakar dirimu sekarang juga, sebelum api suci Tuanku Pandu padam."

"Kenapa, Kak Kunti mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Ada gurat rasa takut akan sebuah kematian.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan jalan keluar atas semua kesalahanmu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Nakula dan Sadewa." Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan di mana wadah berisi minyak terletak di sana. Mendapatkan yang kumau, aku berjalan ke arah Madri dan meletakkan minyak -yang biasa kami pakai untuk memasak dan mebuat obor- di dekat kakinya.

"Bakarlah dirimu atau aku yang akan membakarmu."

Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi padanya, aku menata wajahnya yang sangat terkejut. Aku ingin dia mati, tapi aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah pendosa seperti dia.

.

Matahari baru saja tenggelam ketika aku dan kelima anakku membakar jenazah Madri. Aku menatap bergantian putra-putraku, lalu kupandangi api berkobar di depan kami. Aku tidak tersenyum meski aku merasakan kepuasan melihat api yang membakar Madri. Ini penebusan dosamu, Putri Madri.

.

.

END

.

.

Tadinya niat bikin fic rada 'Dark' gitu, tapi kayaknya gagal ya *pundung.  
Ga bakat ber-sado-ria nih kayaknya, wkwkwk.  
Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk Patto-san dan Curio Cherry atas bantuannya pada fic ini. Terutama Curi Cherry yang telah membantu saya membuat judulnya (iya, saya lemah soal ini).

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga cukup menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
